Corruption
by mumboman123
Summary: It was believed that the Data Intergration Thought Entity was flawless...until now. When a mysterious alien warns the SOS Brigade about a virus from the Entity that plans to take Haruhi's powers, boundries are crossed, romance ignites, and millions of innocent people lie in the hands of Kyon and the SOS Brigade. (OCxMikuru) Rated T for Language, Themes, and Gore.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: The History of Sasuke

The year is (classified) in the future, far away from Earth sits a planet in the eastern galaxies. This planet, known as Planet Truffle, was a place that an alien race known as the Saiyan's thrived.

Saiyans are just like normal everyday humans, however, a Saiyan is known to carry more body strength, a monkey tail that can transform them into a giant ape called an Oozaru, and are known to have a special ability known as ki. Ki gives them the ability to fly, concentrate aura, and have many psychic attributes, making them more advanced than Humans.

Sasuke, a 12 year old Saiyan boy, was walking home from school. He entered his house to see his older brother sleeping on the couch. He decided to sneak up on him, so he put his back pack down, and crept closer and closer to jump on his brother.

As he was about to grab him, the brother grabbed Sasuke's arms and opened his eyes smiling. "I heard the floorboard, nice try."

He said as they both chuckled. Sasuke helped him up, "Where's dad?"

Konan shrugged, "He had some business with another planet, I wonder how hard the Namek's are getting their asses kicked."

Sasuke and Konan's father was a Saiyan warrior, who was sent to do tasks for the king and conquer planets. They both laughed as they went outside and got some red and black martial arts cloak on.

Sasuke and Konan both were very likely to be recruited for the Saiyan army, as they practiced fighting every minute they could. Sasuke was very in shape for his age, and knew a lot of martial arts at the time, but Konan was the strongest Saiyan at his high school for being a senior, and wishes to get better every time.

"Ready, Konan?" Sasuke said as he got in his fighting position. Konan laughed, "You're the slow one, I should be asking you."

They both jumped up in the air and quickly threw forms of kicks and punches at each other. They both went in different directions and moved around in the air.

As Sasuke saw the golden opportunity to punch him right in the gut, Konan took his elbow and hit him directly in the back, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"You need to work on your directional attacks, an enemy could have clearly saw that!" he shouted as Sasuke got back up on his feet and flew high in the air again.

…

About an hour later it started to get dark, they both flew down and said good job to each other.

"You still need to work on your roundhouse kicks, you have good potential and I don't want you to waste that." Konan said as he rubbed his little brothers black hair.

He swatted away his brothers arm, "Hey calm down, I'm no Super Saiyan." They both laughed as they went inside. Konan settled back down in his regular sitting place while Sasuke grabbed a drink.

As Konan turned on the news, he saw the following headlines; "PLANET MILEN DESTROYED". Konan was shocked, "Sasuke, look! Another planet mysteriously blew up again!"

Sasuke dashed in the room, "What the hell? What or who keeps on doing this?!" They just stared at the TV for minutes until they heard details. Like always, there was no trace of any evidence for what happened to it.

As they were both got disappointed and sunk in the coach, Konan looked at the time. "Alright, time for bed Sasuke." As Sasuke got up he got in his pajamas and laid down in his bed.

He looked up at his ceiling fan, wondering what was causing all of those planets to blow up. He thought it was a coincidence, then again, 7 planets blowing up in 2 weeks wasn't normal, all of the poor souls on those planet, completely eradicated made him shiver. He rolled over on his side, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

He started to have a weird vibe in his dream, he felt like he was being watched somehow. Suddenly, in a blinding light, he saw a girl floating in white cloak above him. He started to get nervous and question what was going on, he really never had dreams like this before.

The girl looked like she was around the age of 16 and 17, she had short hair, and two golden bows in her hair. Sasuke stepped closer and closer to her, and as he took another step, she opened her eyes and spoke ghostly words; "She draws near…"

He woke up and looked around the room to see if anyone was there. He check the time to see it was 6:00, so he got up and decided to train a bit until he had to go to school.

He quietly tip toed down the stairs and into his garage to put on his martial arts cloak. He ruffled up his messy bowl cut so he wouldn't look like an idiot if anyone saw him.

As he opened the garage door, what he saw made him gasp for air. Smoke and flames covered the entire city, chaos filled the empty streets as he saw everything was in ruin. He started out slowly as he jumped into the air to survey the city to see what caused it.

After looking through the area for about 15 minutes, a single speck of blue caught his eye. Unnoticed, he flew down to get a better view of what it was. He saw a girl holding a man by his neck. The girl seemed to be dressed in some sort of school uniform, she had evil red eyes, and a look that could tell you she could snap your neck.

In the distance, she held up her arm to knife the man in the chest, however Sasuke shot an energy blast at her, distracting her from killing the man. She walked over to see what shot her. As Sasuke, jumped out of a corner, the girl looked down at him so that they were face to face.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, the girl laughed as she started to speak. "Cute. I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Virus, but you may call me Ryoko."

She bent down to get a better look at him. "Where is she?" she said in a demanding voice. Sasuke tightened up, "I don't know what you're talking about." She laughed once more, "Haruhi Suzumiya, where is she?"

Sasuke seemed very confused at this point and time, "Who? What the hell are you talking about?" Suddenly, she kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him crashing into a wall. She started to step on his head with sharp high heels. "If you don't tell me, you will become expendable to me."

Sasuke grabbed her leg and forced her to the ground. He flew up in the air and looked directly at the moon. "I know I shouldn't use this, but the city is completely destroyed anyway." He said as hair started to grow all over his body.

As Ryoko was about to strike his back, she stopped as Sasuke started to grow bigger and bigger. His arms grew hairier and his cloak started to stretch with him. His eyes glowed blood red and his tail became larger. He finally grew to the size of a building and landed on his feet, he became a Oozaru.

She looked up at him and smirked, "This is seriously what these people excel at, turning into giant apes?" she said as she started to charge at his head. Sasuke shot a blast of energy at his mouth but missed Ryoko as she went behind him and beat on his back. Sasuke roared in pain as he tried to reach for her without turning around. She then took his finger, flew him higher in the air, and smashed him down on a building. Sasuke, struggling to get up, finally grabbed on to Ryoko and started to sqeeze the life out of her. As she was suffocating, a purple energy emitted from her eyes, and shot right at Sasuke's face, making him fall down and transform back.

Ryoko walked up to him while he was laying there in the dust. She bent down and put her hand under his head, "I'm going to kill you now, monkey." She said as she put the other hand on his head.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light, a fist flew right into Ryoko's face, knocking her down. The figure picked up Sasuke and carried him away. Sasuke squinted his eyes to see his brother, "K-Konan…"

Ryoko appeared in front of Konan and blocked his escape, "Why are you even here?" he said outraged.

Ryoko sighed as she started, "Okay, since you don't have what I'm looking for and your about to die anyways, I'll tell you. There used to be a planet called Earth, long ago. There, lived a girl with god-like powers that could make her bend reality at will, I was sent there with some creepy esper, a beautiful looking time traveler, and an idiot monotone freak as my supervisor. However, I was very naughty, and I got separated from the Data Integration Thought Entity, but while I was being separated from a different point in time, I got a virus that was the only flaw in its almighty power. So now, I plan on taking that girl's powers away, so I can do whatever the hell I want to. Hell, I could become GOD with that power, eh? However, when I killed everyone that was observing her, she found out about her powers, teleported to somewhere far away, and now she's in some corner of the universe, which was a pretty idioitic thing to do, because eventually I WILL FIND HER."

Konan looked at her with complete rage "You…You sick twisted…bitch!" Sasuke looked at her, too. "Yeah, we're going to kick your ass to kingdo-" Sasuke felt light headed, he turned to see his brother sqeezing his shoulder, and after that everything was black.

Sasuke later woke up on the damp concrete. Far away he saw a giant storm cloud covering the city where he last saw her. He got up still weak from his fight with her, and looked out into the horizon.

"No…No no no! Oh Konan… Why did you fight her alone!?" he said as he jumped up in the air and flew around the dark and rainy city. He saw craters and different types on unstable ruined buildings, he looked far and wide but there was still no sign of his brother or Ryoko. The thought of him losing his brother slowly slipped into his mind.

Down in a dark puddle he saw someone lying there. As he landed down on the ground, he slowly walked up to it. His facial expression stayed in a worried yet tearful manner, as he walked up to the puddle to see his brother in a mix of blood and rain.

"Oh Konan…Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to leave the fight to yourself?" He knelt down and examined his brother's body, as the demonic girl revealed herself behind a broken car.

"Eugh. Cuddling with a corpse, I see?" She said as she looked down at him.

Sasuke grabbed and hugged his dead brother tightly to his chest.

"Konan…"

"Konan…"

"KONAN!"

Sasuke yelled to the top of his lungs, his fists clenched until his palms started to bleed. Out of nowhere, a wind knocked back Ryoko and smashed her against the car. Sasuke started to change. Sparks appeared from his hair as they started to stand up tall and glow like gold. His muscles grew two times their normal size, and he knelt on the ground, smashing the entire streets to oblivion by beating on the ground.

Ryoko watched in amazement, "What type of power is this? It's so strong and magnificent. That boy could blow up single planets if he wanted to!" she said.

The gold haired saiyan looked at her and started to chase after her. Ryoko panicked and flew towards the nearby embassy in the city. Sasuke shot powerful energy beams at her, trying to kill her like she killed his brother.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt weak, as if he was running out of energy. He landed hard down on the ground near the embassy, and couldn't feel his whole body. He tried crawling but he couldn't move an inch. He was completely paralyzed.

Ryoko came out with a large spherical space pod. She set it down next to him and started to mess around in it. She pulled out wires and pushed different buttons so that it would practically malfunction in space. Finally, she lifted Sasuke's body into the pod and strapped him inside of the seat.

"Usually I would kill idiotic brats like you, but I'm feel like I'm in a good mood, and I mean a really good mood, so tell you what, I'll let you live, and let you live with the fact that your entire race is now completely dead." She was about to close the door when she gave a sad look on her face.

"Wait a second, you never experienced the feeling of a girl, have you? Well, since I'm being extra generous today, I might as well just give you an example." She said.

Sasuke was shocked when Ryoko then took off her school uniform, revealing her lacy black bra, and grabbing Sasuke's hand to put it on her breast. She also drew her face closer to Sasuke and French kissed him before he left his planet. As she let go and closed the space pod, Sasuke finally got back some strength and threw a furious tantrum inside the pod as he saw the girl charging a ball of energy in her hand.

As soon as the pod reached the atmosphere, the planet cracked and blew up, sending the traumatized saiyan flying deep into space.

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


	2. The Return of Ryoko Asakura

Chapter 1: The Return of Ryoko Asakura

(…..) = Kyon's POV

Springtime. North High was getting ready to be dismissed for spring break, a thought that made Kyon think of what Haruhi would do on such a long and relaxing vacation…unless she had other plans for them.

Kyon was walking to class when he was stopped by Kunikida and Taniguchi. Kyon was very reluctant to see them, (Great, seeing them both approach me is a bad sign.)

Taniguchi put his hand on Kyon's shoulder, "Hey, buddy, look, I know Suzumiya and her band of freaks might be planning something with you in the middle, but we have HUGE plans this Spring Break."

Kyon smirked sarcastically, "Yeah, what exactly is your big spring bust?" He said.

Kunikida spoke up, "Well we were going to go out of town to see Taniguchi's brother, he said he was throwing a party and that we would be invited."

Kyon laughed inside, (Yeah, like one party is going to be my entire spring break.) "Is that it?"

Taniguchi spoke up, "No! Are you kidding me? We're going paragliding, beach jumping, pulling all-nighters and even going to score with some blind dates my brother set us up with."

Kyon looked at him like he had done something ridiculous, "Are you sure that your brother isn't messing with you and is setting you up with some ugly girl or a prostitute?"

Taniguchi got defensive, "Hey, my bro's an honest man, he'd never do anything like that!"

They all waked into the classroom. Kyon sat down at his normal seat in front of Haruhi, as he turned around to start a conversation with her. "So, have any plans yet?"

She turned away from looking out the window and grumbled, "I wish I could tell you, but I have to wait until our meeting, unfortunately I have to tell you as a group, just in case if Mikuru gets scared I won't let her out of my sight."

Kyon looked at her with suspicion, "You're not planning anything bad for her, are you?"

Haruhi gave him a look, "Oh shut up, you sound like my dad, and don't worry, this is going to be an awesome spring break!"

Kyon looked down in disappointment as he relized he was going to spend spring break with her.

A student rushed into the class just as class was about to start, Kyon had never seen him before. He had a long black bowl cut, and he looked incredibly strong. Kyon bent backwards to talk to Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, have you ever seen that guy before?"

Haruhi glanced at him, "Yeah, that's Sasuke Momaru, he just transferred her like about 3 weeks ago, pretty quiet, haven't really seen him around campus though."

Kyon just shrugged and leaned back down to begin his lesson.

16:50 P.M.

Kyon was putting some of his clothes back in his locker as he was getting ready to go to the meeting. He shut his door and noticed another person behind him putting away some weird martial arts outfit he had never seen before.

The person turned around to reveal himself as Sasuke. He looked up at Kyon and smiled a friendly smile at him. Kyon just watched as he exited the school. (I wonder if Koizumi has him in his class?), he thought as he walked down the sunny hallway to the stairs next to the clubroom.

As he entered the classroom he was greeted with the friendly grin of Koizumi and the warm smile of Mikuru. "Hey what took you so long? Ms. Suzumiya went out to look for you." Kyon just sat down, beginning to think how he was supposed to get out of another argument with her.

Mikuru set his freshly brewed tea in front of him, and as always Kyon thought this was his favorite time of the day. He took a sip of the tea and he set it down to relax from a long day.

That is until Haruhi burst through the door looking at Kyon, "What were you doing? I had no idea where you were! You can't let me get worried like that!" Kyon slouched down. (Man, can you exaggerate even more than that? I came here at 17:02, and you're acting like it's 17:30)

Haruhi went up at the board, well whatever, I guess I'll have to think of something for your penalty.

She took her pointer and smacked it at the board, "So, the reason I called you here is because of our plans for Spring Break. I was thinking lately, should we raise more money so we could do other different type of activaties outside of school? Then it struck me! We should continue 'The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina' into a series!"

Mikuru's facial expressions changed from curiosity to fear. Kyon looked at her in sympathy, as he understood this would mean she would have to suffer through Haruhi's torture again. Although he could never change Haruhi's mind about the way she treated Mikuru, he still would protect her at all times.

Haruhi continued, "Before we conclude, I didn't want to be rude, but do any of you have important plans with family or friends for Spring Break?" Of course, expected by Kyon, nobody had any type of plans. As for him, he would have to send his Spring Break with Taniguchi and Kunikida goodbye.

Haruhi thanked everyone for coming and left as soon as she could. (Oh boy, I can tell she's already got ridiculous plans for this.)

As Kyon was gathering his stuff to leave, he pulled Koizumi to the side, "Hey Koizumi? Do you happen to know if you have a Sasuke Momaru in one of your classes?"

Koizumi smiled, "Well, yes, actually I have him in two. He and I are friends, infact, he's one of the few people who hang out with me after school. Why do you ask?"

Kyon shrugged, "Just saw him today, I never seen him before, so I was just asking about him."

Koizumi laughed, "Well, he's usually very timid, he's not the type of person who likes to make friends easily I guess."

As Kyon was walking down the hallway, he just remembered he forgot a pair of shoes by his locker. He started walking down the stairs and heading towards his locker. When he turned to go down the section his locker was in, he saw five beans scattered on the floor. Two of them looked like they were covered in blood. As Kyon bent down to pick up his shoes, he noticed the beans came from Sasuke's locker.

(Huh. Must be some science project leftovers.) He thought as he started towards the front exit.

Kyon came outside and stopped in his tracks. He dropped his bag as he saw a wounded Koizumi on the floor and a disfigured Nagato farther away. He ran over to Koizumi, "Hey, Koizumi!...Koizumi!"

Kyon checked his pulse, he was still alive, but his heart beat was incredibly fast. As for Nagato, she gave no response, "Who the hell did this!?"

Suddenly, a faint scream was heard far away. Kyon recognized it. "Oh no, Ms. Asahina, please be okay!" he shouted as he started to dart towards the sound.

As Kyon rounded the corner where the sound was coming from, he saw a sight that made his whole body freeze up. In the corner was a hurt Mikuru crouching and crying for help, but the one attacking her was the one who made him shiver the most. He tried to inch forward to help her, but he felt stuck to the ground looking at the familiar girl in uniform. The figure looked towards him with a bone chilling glare. She walked towards him slowly as he just stood there.

"No….NO!...YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Kyon shouted as the figure laughed maniacally. There in front of Kyon was Ryoko Asakura. Although, this time she looked different, she had purple hair and red eyes, and her skin was pale white.

Kyon's thoughts were interrupted as another figure's foot smacked into the head of Asakura. The figure was hooded and had the three wounded brigade members in his arms. His black face turned to Kyon, "Take them! He said as he exchanged them to Kyon's hands.

Kyon was completely confused, "Where the hell did he come from? I don't care, at least he's standing a chance against her.)

The figure dodged an incoming knife hand by Asakura, and grabbed her hair and started to turn. Asakura was now flying in circles as the figure kept swinging her around by her purple hair, causing her to scream in pain. Kyon watched in amazement on how easy this was for him, he was swinging her like he was in a weight throw competition.

As he let go, the screaming Asakura fell into a bush outside of the school gates.

The figure quickly turned to Kyon, "Sorry about this." He said as he put a grip on Kyon's pressure point, "Wait, what are…" Kyon said as he fell into pitch black.

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


	3. This was my life

Chapter 2:

22:47

Kyon slowly opened his eyes from what he thought was a nightmare. He looked around to see if anyone in particular was anywhere in sight, but all he saw were three hammocks, each one with an S.O.S. brigade member resting inside.

He got up as he rubbed his shoulder to see they were in some deep forest. There was a campfire, and what appeared to be a small cave not too close by. Kyon was completely confused about the situation, he thought that he was still in his nightmare.

Suddenley, the same hooded figure came back with some rather large chunks of wood in his arms. He set them down and looked up to see Kyon had woken up.

Kyon, still uneasy, felt the need to trust the stranger, since he had rescued them from Asakura. Reluctantly he got up to ask questions, "Um...Who are you, exactly?"

The figure gave him the signal to come and sit down near the fire. As Kyon sat down on the rock neighboring him, the figure took off his hood to reveal himself.

Kyon was in utter shock,"WHAT? Sasuke!?" Kyon sighed with grief, "Please don't tell me you're another Data Interface alien like Nagato or Asakura, are you?"

Sasuke gave a chuckle. "Well, not exactly. I am indeed an alien, though."

Kyon changed his expression. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke gave a serious look, "Kyon, it might be too late for me to tell you this, but the Data Intergration Thought Entity is dying."

Kyon looked surprised, "What? I thought that being was immortal like a god! How could it be dieing?"

Sasuke looked down, "Well, as you know, ever since man bit the Apple of Enlightment, sin and chaos has made everything imperfect from through on out. The Data Intergration Thought Entity has only one single flaw, a virus that can drain away the life or powers to anyone that holds emotion."

Kyon looked curiously, "So, was Asakura the virus?"

Sasuke continued, "Not exactly, but the virus, known as O-3859264836, or Janemba, is controlling Asakura. Notice how Asakura's hair color and personality were different? That is because of Janemba's influence on her. You see, when you, Older Asahina-san, Yuki Nagato, and the future counter parts escaped from Yuki's dimension, the dimension was kept open by Janemba, where the malfunctioned Asakura was kept."

Kyon interrupted, "So you're saying that the alternate timeline Asakura is the one that attacked us?" Sasuke nodded.

Kyon stretched for a bit, "So, what does this virus want with us?"

Sasuke continued,"Janemba plans on taking Haruhi's powers, and cause chaos on every side of the universe, he even got the idea of just becoming God himself, so he is extremely dangerous."

Kyon, starting to put the pieces all together, asked him another question, "So, with all of this happening, how do you get involved with it?"

Unoticed by Kyon or Sasuke, a tired Mikuru started to wake up, listening to the conversation. Sasuke then started to tell his story.

"Well, I grew up on a planet in the eastern galaxies called Planet Truffle. We are an advance civilization of liens known as Saiyans. Saiyans are just like regular humans, except we have extraordinary strength and a different type of energy that we can control called Ki. Well one day, neighboring planets started to swell up and explode in our region, killing trillions of innocent lives. About a week later, I woke up to see my city was in ruins, buildings on fire, courpes everywhere, and my brother and I were fighting for our very lives. We ran into the Future Asakura, and she came to our planet to look for Haruhi, because in that timeline, Haruhi used her powers to escape from Janemba, and created herself out of existance. Janemba believed that she was on another planet, as he went from planet to planet to look for Haruhi, and he came to our planet next. He killed my brother, but I was lucky enough that he actually sent me away from the planet by putting me in a space pod. I watched my own planet get destroyed that day."

A soft whimper could be heard in the distance, in the hammock was Mikuru, bawling from the story Sasuke told. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry for you!" she whimpered.

Kyon gave a weird smile, "Looks like Ms. Asahina is up."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Kyon, but he looked at Mikuru. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. He looked at her hair and her body, and started to blush rapidly. He once had heard Asakura telk about how beautiful Mikuru was, but did not expect to be infatuated with her. He lost his train of thought just looking at her.

"Wait, so where did you eventually land? How did you get informed about all of this?" Kyon asked.

Sasuke looked away from her, "Uh…Well, I landed on the Planet of the Kai's, a single planet where every single Kai looks over each and every galaxy in the universe. When I was found, the Northern Supreme Kai, who was around my age at the time, told the others where I was. They also said I had flickering yellow hair concentrating from my Ki. They were afraid I would go on a rampage, so they put this on me."

Sasuke revealed a golden platted necklace around him, along with a golden head band with a green jewel in the middle hiding in his hair. "They told me to never take it off, for if I did, all of my power would be released at once on one single Ki attack."

Sasuke started back up again, "In time, they said when I was older and stronger, I was to go back in time and stop Janemba from doing what he is to do, so that other planets and galaxies would be safe."

Kyon gave a sigh of relief that everything was finally explained to him. Mikuru got up and sat next to Sasuke, "So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kyon asked.

Sasuke, explained, "Well, the Northern Supreme Kai told me that Haruhi is planning on filming her series at her cousin's cottage, since she is going to be away for spring break. Fortunately for us, it will take a long time until Janemba can figure out where exactly we are."

Kyon got up, "So it's settled, and I guess I should get back to my house, but unfortunately, I have no clue where I am."

Sasuke laughed as he got up and touched his two fingers on his forehead, then he grabbed ahold of Kyon. In an instant, they were inside Kyon's room.

"Woah! How the hell did we get here?!" Kyon yelled.

Sasuke winked at him, "Classified." Is all he said as he disappeared back at the camp sight, frightening Mikuru a bit.

Sasuke turned around to see Mikuru hiding behind a tree, Sasuke blushed to see her. "Wait! Don't worry Ms. Asahina, it's me…"

She walked up to him and started to get teary again, "Um…I just want to say I'm really sorry for what you went through, and, uh, if there is anything I can do to help you…please ask."

Sasuke looked down at her Moe face. He couldn't stand the sight of her adorableness. He quickly thought of something to say.

"Uh…Well, thank you for the offer Ms. Asahina, but I'm fine, thank you. However, The Kai's did tell me about how you make amazing tea, so, I was wondering if you could make me some sometime in the future?"

Mikuru's eyes lit up and started to smile warmly, "Y-you mean it? Oh, of course I'll make you some! I really feel honored to be mention by them." She said as she started to hug Sasuke. He felt the roundness of Mikuru's breasts push up against him and started to get a nose bleed from the hug.

He then put his two fingers on his forehead and concentrated on Mikuru's thoughts. They teleported into Mikuru's bedroom where she looked around in surprise, "Oh wow…You can teleport from different areas around the world?"

Sasuke blushed, "Yeah, it's a technique called instant transmission, I learned it from the Kais."

Mikuru looked at him with her trademark smile, "Well, um…I wish to see you soon, Sasuke."

Sasuke, still blushing, looked at her in the dark, "Goodnight, Ms. Asahina."

Mikuru giggled, "You don't have to call me that. Please…you can call me just Mikuru if you want."

Sasuke lost his train of thought as he fell back under Mikuru's spell, "Well…uh, goodnight, Mikuru…" he said as he teleported back to the camp site to take the remaining S.O.S. Brigade members back.

Nagato was sitting down by the camp fire. Confused, Sasuke remembered a moment ago that Nagato was completely disfigured before. "How did you-"

Nagato quickly responded, "I repaired myself."

Sasuke sat down next to her with Koizumi over his back. "Why couldn't you fight back against Janemba, then?"

Nagato looked at him, "I could not sense her. She attacked at my weak joints."

Sasuke looked surprised, "So your saying you can't figure out where she is now?"

Nagato shook her head. Sasuke put his arm on Nagato's shoulder.

"There is no need for your assistance, I can teleport myself." Nagato responded.

Sasuke shrugged, "Alright then, see you in a day." He said as he traveled with the unconscious Koizumi.

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


	4. The Beginning of a Trip

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Trip

Kyon started to wake up from a well-rested nap. He tilted his head up on the covers to see Shamisen resting on his sideways body. He slowly got up and made his bed, then started to get packed for Haruhi's trip.

After he got all of his toiletries packed, he quietly crept down the stairs, making sure he wouldn't wake up his younger sister. When he walked outside, he got up on his bike and started off to the train station.

When he arrived there, he saw that everyone was there, oddly except for Haruhi. Sasuke greeted Kyon as he sat his bike next to Koizumi's.

"Well it's a good thing we got here before Haruhi. I hope you didn't go through any trouble getting here." Sasuke said. "No, there wasn't any problem, just had to sneak out so my sister wouldn't get in the way."

Mikuru walked over to the two, "Um…do any of you know where Ms. Suzumiya is? She's usually not this late…" Kyon looked over at a cab, "Yeah, it's almost paranormal to see Haruhi late for anything."

Just then, another cab rolled up to the sidewalk. Haruhi climb out of the cab and gave a surprised and confused look at everyone. (Why is she looking at us like that?), questioned Kyon.

He took a quick glance at the bags. (Oh no! Sasuke was the one that told us about this! Haruhi doesn't even know we know anything!)

Haruhi pointed at Kyon, "Were you eavesdropping on me?! Did you spoil the entire surprise?!" she yelled angrily at Kyon. Kyon threw up his arms, "Look, I just told everyone we might be going somewhere, and I didn't know where we were going, I just said to get prepared."

Haruhi, still a little frustrated, gave out a sigh and got a speech prepare for them.

"Before you tell us what we're doing, we wanted to introduce you to Sasuke. He was wondering if he could help us out with the filming and maybe wanted to join the S.O.S. Brigade for full time work." Kyon said as he glared at Sasuke for throwing him under the bus.

Haruhi walked up to him as he said hello to her. "So, you want to be a member of the S.O.S. Brigade, huh?" Haruhi said as she walked around Sasuke and examined him like he was a suspicious foreign spy.

Sasuke looked nervous as Haruhi started to eye him in a weird way. "Well, if you want to join, you'll have to EARN it! You must take responsibility in making an effort to help out the Brigade leader in any way possible!"

Kyon glared at her, (Calm down, you're making it seem like he's enrolling in the army. Unfortunately, the army would be a more pleasant approach than what Haruhi is making the Brigade out to be.)

As Haruhi walked away from the very confused Sasuke, she climbed up on top of a foundation so she could get everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! This spring break, we are going to be spending the time at my cousin's house! Since my cousin is going to be out of town for the week, I asked her if we could use her place for a good filming location! She didn't mind, of course, so since you're already packed I guess we can start heading over there!"

Kyon interrupted, "Hang on, how far away is this place? I have to carry my luggage on my back on my bike, so I at least want to know how far away it is."

Haruhi gave him an irritated look, "Are you kidding me? You can't go 60 miles on your bike, are you crazy?"

Kyon gave a surprised look, "Then what about my bike? It'll probably be gone by the time I'm back here!" Haruhi shrugged. "Oh well, that's your problem, not mine." She said as she hailed another cab to the cottage.

As Kyon was stuck in his predicament, he was now going to have to go all the way back to take his bike back home. Before he could do so, Sasuke approached him, "I've got an idea, how about I take your bag with mine, and then you won't have to worry about dragging it back to your house."

Kyon smiled with relief, "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Sasuke then continued, "I'm sorry if my plan wasn't as well thought out as I thought it would be, I'm real grateful you thought of something to cover it up. Kyon just shrugged at him, "Hey, just check your work before you hand it in.", he said as he started back to his house.

Sasuke went to pick up Kyon's bag to see Mikuru mopping by herself. He approached her with kindness, "Is there anything wrong?" he asked her. Mikuru looked up with a worried face, "Well, I…uh, I forgot to get some money for the taxi."

Sasuke tried cheering her up, "I'll pay for it. You can ride with me!" he said in a cheerful tone.

Mikuru gave a warm smile towards Sasuke's offer, "Y-you'd do that for me?" Sasuke nodded, "Of course, I can't stand the sight of seeing you in a bad situation, I'll help you out whenever I can!" he replied.

Mikuru thanked him as he loaded the three bags into the taxi, and helped Mikuru into the cab. Sasuke then paid the fare, and the cab slowly departed from the station.

Mikuru and Sasuke were both silent for the first minute, mostly because Sasuke was worried about what to talk about. "So, are you in any other clubs other than the S.O.S. Brigade?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, well I was a part of the calligraphy club, but, um, that kind of got in the way with the S.O.S. Brigade, so I had to leave it." Mikuru explained. As Sasuke was still trying to think of what to talk about, Mikuru asked him a question, "So, um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, uh, what part of the future are you exactly from?"

Sasuke, knowing she was a time traveler herself, gave her the exact date he left with security.

Mikuru was shocked, "What!?" She looked in amazement at him, "You're from the same time period that I was sent from!" Sasuke looked surprised, "So, that means that in my dimensional time frame, earth doesn't exist, therefore, if I destroyed Janemba, then Earth shall be whole in my time frame again."

Mikuru started to get nervous, "So…does that mean…I don't exist…in your future?" Sasuke nodded, "But like I said, everything will be reversed once Janemba is destroyed. Don't worry, I won't let anything harm you, I promise."

Mikuru started to feel more relaxed, as she scooted closer to him and thanked him for her safety. While this was happening, started to look down at her, observing her beauty from a close perspective. He started to blush, and was worried if she would start to notice it. This didn't last long as they were pulling up into the driveway of Haruhi's cousin's cabin.

Unexpectedly, the cabin was rather large. It seemed like more of a regular home than a cabin. It was deep in the woods and had access to a small lake nearby.

Koizumi, Nagato, and Haruhi were already there, and it seems Haruhi was planning ahead, as she was already getting out the camera and all of the "film props" that they were supposed to use.

As Sasuke opened the trunk and Mikuru was reaching for her bag, he stopped her, "I'll carry it for you, it's the least I can do."

Mikuru smiled back at him, "Thank you… You're a real gentlemen." She complimented as Sasuke blushed.

As soon as Haruhi set her eyes on Mikuru, she quickly dashed towards her and pulled her away so she could get her ready. Mikuru started to get very nervous, as Sasuke became confused toward Mikuru's reaction, since he had no idea what Haruhi would do to her.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Haruhi was waiting with Mikuru to arrive. Finally after a long wait, Kyon's cab showed up at the driveway. Haruhi, being very impatient, ran up to Kyon as he was unloading his bag, "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be here seven minutes ago!"

Kyon raised his hands up in the air, "Hey, I can't control the traffic, if you want to complain, complain to the driver, since he spent half of the time not paying attention and just sat there and ate his lunch."

Haruhi groaned, "UGH. It's gotten too dark to film, so for the penalty tomorrow, you'll have to wake up extra early to set up everything with no help!"

Kyon was shocked, (You're blaming me for something I can't control? What the hell!)

As they were fighting, Koizumi and Sasuke came outside to see what was going on.

"Hey, isn't it getting-" Sasuke was about to finish until he saw Mikuru. She was wearing her red, tight bunny girl costume that revealed most of her body. Sasuke could not stop looking at her, he was completely red, his eyes were wide open, and his nose started to bleed.

As he snapped out of his fantasy, he noticed that she was shivering, so he then offered for her to come inside and warm up a bit. "Th-thank you…" she said softly as he put his sweater around her and guided her inside.

Meanwhile, Kyon was helping Haruhi put the stuff away, when suddenly Nagato tapped Kyon on the shoulder. "Oh hey Nagato, what's up?" He asked curiously.

Nagato pulled him aside, "I am receiving a small detection of Interface activity approximately 40 kilometers away from here."

Kyon started to get worried, "Oh no, so does Janemba know where we are? If that's the case, we are all in grave danger."

Nagato shook her head, "Janemba is unable to locate any emotional being, he is an imperfect virus with negative human attributes, he cannot completely affect the mind of Ryoko Asakura, and therefore he is unable to find our location."

Kyon took a sigh of relief, "I hope so, if Sasuke doesn't take care of this soon, we are all screwed."

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


	5. Love Rivalry

Chapter 4: Love Rivalry

7:34 a.m.

Kyon woke up from an exhausting day of packing and unpacking. He slowly climbed out of bed and creaked his door open to go make some coffee for himself.

When walking through the hallway, however, he was in shock to see Sasuke, looking through the crack of a door.

(What the hell? Oh god. Don't tell me this guy is a pervert.) He said to himself as he walked closer to him.

When Sasuke noticed him, he gave a surprised look and smiled a large embarrassed smile, "Oh no! It's not what you think! Seriously, take a look." He whispered.

Kyon moved into the position Sasuke was in and looked through the door. There inside was a sleeping Mikuru. She was tucked tightly in her sheets, as the sun glowed down on her body through a window.

Kyon blushed at the sight of her, while Sasuke interrupt his fantasy, "Isn't she just beautiful?"

Kyon got up, "Hold on, you're telling me you like her too? Oh boy, I know a lot of guys who like her, but none of them have gone as far as me with her."

Sasuke got up as well, "Well Kyon, I guess I can't help myself, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and that's coming from a guy who has lived on three planets. Her smile, her hair, her body, her personality, her kindness…It's all perfect."

Kyon rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, this is getting a little awkward, talking about the same person we like, but just remember I saw her first." He said in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke walked down the hall with him, "I knew it from the first time I saw her…"

Kyon headed towards the kitchen while Sasuke sat down to turn on the TV. As Kyon was starting to get out the beans for the coffee, he noticed two people were standing outside. He couldn't see them very well from the window, so he went over to the screen door to get a better look.

"What?! Haruhi and Nagato are already up?!" he said quietly.

He creaked open the glass door to hear what they were talking about. Apparently, Haruhi was more anxious about starting, because he had Yuki in a costume he'd never seen before.

Haruhi paced in front of Nagato, "Alright, let's go over this again, a cosmic blast is a very powerful attack that drains most of your energy. Now I really want to hear you shout like you're in pain and putting all you got into it! So let's hear it!"

Nagato got into a weird position, like something you would see on an old kung-fu movie, and stood there for a few seconds. Then, she changed position and acted like she was releasing a blast from both hands. She then did her best voice for an attack.

"Hah." She screamed.

Haruhi smacked her forehead with impatience as Kyon started laughing in the distance. Haruhi soon heard his laughter and pulled him into the situation, "What's so funny? HUH? I've been working with her for an hour on one line! That is not funny!"

Kyon realized what he started and went back inside. He headed back into the kitchen to see that Koizumi had woken up. "Hello everyone! Well, I'm not sure if you two were woken up by the sound of Ms. Suzumiya, but I must say she really does have a passion for this series.

Sasuke looked over at Kyon, "Yeah, what exactly happened, she's louder than the T.V."

Kyon just rolled his eyes, "Well, a certain someone made a stupid gesture, and HE had to face the consequences.

Soon after Kyon and Koizumi sat down with their coffee next to Sasuke, they started to hear footsteps down the hallway, as they saw that Mikuru had been woken up as well.

Sasuke, in a rather cheery tone, was the first one to speak up to her, "Good Morning, Mikuru! How did you sleep last night?" he said as he smiled warmly.

Both Kyon and Koizumi gave him a confused look, as Mikuru blushed and answered back to him, "Oh, I slept rather nice last night, the bed was very comfortable."

Soon enough, they all heard a door open, Nagato and Haruhi both walked in the room, with Haruhi then hugging a very nervous Mikuru.

"Oh Mikuru! I was just going to wake you up! I found the best place to start filming you for the introductory, but first we need to change!" As Haruhi winked and held up a bag that no one had seen before. This started to worry Mikuru, she let out a tiny scream and was forced into a room with Haruhi inside. There they could hear the combining sounds of laughter and screaming.

Kyon gave a look of anger while Sasuke looked confused, "What's going on in there?"

Koizumi walked up and explained, "Well, as Ms. Suzumiya says, the S.O.S. Brigade mascot is Ms. Asahina, and so Ms. Suzumiya takes full advantage of this by dressing her into all sorts of outfits."

Sasuke started to wonder, "Could that be the reason why I saw her yesterday with a bunny girl costume on?"

Kyon nodded, "The worst part is that the poor thing is held against her own will by Haruhi to change into them."

It was at that moment that Sasuke realized why Haruhi and Mikuru were in there together. Enraged and confused by this, He rushed to the hallway to open the door and help out Mikuru. Koizumi saw what was going on, and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and started to hold him back.

Sasuke was struggling violently, the emerald on his neckace started to glow a tint. "Let GO Itsuki!"

Kyon jumped in to help Koizumi out. Soon, all three boys were on the ground while trying to keep Sasuke down.

Kyon started to speak up, "Stop it, Sasuke! We can't do anything! I've tried argueing with her before about it, and it never works! Please stop!"

The emerald stopped glowing as Sasuke ran out of energy. He didn't want to seriously injure the two, so it was best if he gave up. He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it's right for someone to go through that. It really pisses me off that she thinks it's okay to just dress her up like-"

Just then, walking outside of the door was Haruhi, "Well everyone, here comes our very own star!"

The next person to come out made Sasuke's eyes and mouth go wide open. Mikuru was dressed up in a very tight school girl costume, which made her panties very visible. She had a push up bra on and had cat ears and a tail.

Kyon was questioning how this was supposed to tie in with the storyline Haruhi had created, but was complaining from what he saw.

Mikuru, as red as uniform, was then grabbed by Haruhi, "Ok guys! It's time to start filming! Every brigade member is to be at the lake within fifteen minutes!" she said as she dragged Mikuru outside.

Sasuke, still blushing as much as Mikuru, put his hand over his face. "I'm so sorry for what she has to go through." Kyon walked up to him and put his hand over his shoulder, "Make that the two of us."

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


	6. I Think you're Beautiful

Chapter 5: I Think you're Beautiful…

13:22

Everyone soon gathered up at the lake to see that Haruhi was already there, setting up the camera tripod.

Haruhi looked around and then turned to the group, "Alright everyone, now let me explain…The reason Mikuru is going to look like a Nekomimi in this is because Yuki has finally returned and has casted a spell on Mikuru so that she is weaker and can't do very well with defending Koizumi from Yuki's grasp!"

Everyone seem more confused, but Mikuru seemed a little upset. She was looking down at the mini skirt she was wearing, as Sasuke looked at her with some concern. He walked up to her after she was finished talking, "Are you alright about this?" Mikuru turned towards him and backed him down, "Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said making out a tiny smile.

As soon as Haruhi was finished, she pointed outwards towards the lake, "The first scene is where Yuki exacts her revenge on the newly transformed Mikuru by putting her in her weakness; water! Yuki is going to force Mikuru in the lake using magic!"

Kyon, Mikuru, and Sasuke's eyes all widened in shock. Kyon began to worry. (No, please, anything but this again!) Mikuru began to tremble in fear, and Sasuke began extremely angry. He was about to object until Mikuru put her hand on his chest, and whispered quietly, "I'll do it…"

Haruhi got the camera ready and Koizumi held the cardboard board up. Mikuru got in her position and Nagato got ready for the scene.

Sasuke sat down at a near bench, he crossed his arms and sat angrily at the bench. Kyon sat down next to him, also angry. As Kyon was watching the scene from afar, he notice a glint in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Sasuke's necklace's emerald glowing wildly. He also appeared to be mumbling to himself.

"What type of person does that to such a thing? It needs to stop…It won't stop…I can't stop it…" He said as the emerald started to die down.

Kyon, curious about the emerald, asked him about it, "Hey, has that thing ever glown like that?"

Sasuke looked confused, "Like what? I didn't see anything?"

Kyon pointed out to him, "You rambling on about Ms. Asahina and I saw your jewel started to glow with a very bright green light."

Sasuke looked serious, "Really? That's never happened like that before, that usually happens when I'm extremely violent."

*SPLASH*

Sasuke and Kyon looked up to see Mikuru flailing around in the water. Sasuke got up and helped her out of the water.

"Terrific! Alright Mikuru, you can sit down for a little bit, right now I want to focus on some shots with Yuki."

Mikuru was wheezing as Sasuke was helping her to the bench. Haruhi called to Kyon, "Hey, Kyon! Help me film some of this, I need to help Yuki get her choreography down!"

Kyon sighed and got up as Mikuru was sat down and Sasuke tried to comfort her. "I can't believe what you have to go through, seeing you suffer like that makes me outraged."

Mikuru, still shivering, looked up at him, "I d-do it all f-f-for the s-safety of my friends." Sasuke gently rubbed her freezing arms to warm her. "You're very brave…you're that passionate about the ones you care about, I truly like that."

Mikuru was feeling better, and decided to start up a conversation with him. "So, um, Ms. Asakura won't be able to find us for a little longer?" Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, we're perfectly fine for now, though I'm still having doubts if I can fight her again after all these years."

Mikuru smiled warmly, "Well, ever since you were little you sure have matured a lot since then, I think you'll have no problem with it, and if anyone ever doubts you, just remember I'll always believe in you…"

Sasuke blushed wildly, "I'm sure I can't be as brave as you just were, no one should ever have to go through that on a regular basis, and I can't stand it! You do so much for your club, you're nice, you're brave, you're generous, you're companionate, you're beautiful, you're-"

Sasuke smack his hands on his face covering up his mouth, blushing more and more. Mikuru looked up and started to turn slowly towards Sasuke, "W-what did you say?"

Sasuke started to remove his hands, he started to sweat and became redder every second. Even though he was put in a tight spot, he couldn't lie to her. With a deep breath, he repeated his words, "I think you're beautiful, Mikuru."

She started to show a small yet warm smile towards him. She, too, also started to blush, "No one has ever told me that directly before…thank you…"

He scratched his head, "Well, I mean, you ARE beautiful. You're extremely cute, pretty, and very pleasant to talk to…"

She started to blush even more, "Aww…You're so sweet, Sasuke…I've never met a boy who's been this kind to me before…"

"MIKURU!"

They both sat up straight and looked up to see an impatient Haruhi yelling at Mikuru, "Get your butt over here! I've been calling you for almost a minute!" Mikuru got up as she waved kindly to Sasuke.

The filming ended at around 4:12, after that the S.O.S. Brigade decided it would be best if they all went to town to eat. This was hard to accomplish as they were far away from a restraint with no transportation, so they hailed a cab at the nearest block. After dinner they got back and started to wine down for the afternoon. Each one got their pajamas on and got settled in their rooms.

Soon enough, Sasuke was finished meditating and got under the covers of his bed. He shut the lights off and rested his head on his pillow, slowly going to sleep.

24:53

Sasuke heard a creaking of a door, waking him up. However, he only listened and waited to see who it was. He turned around in his bed to see the figure of a girl with her hands folded in front of her.

It was Mikuru, she had a worried look on her face, and she started to back away as soon as she saw Sasuke was awake. Sasuke got up. "No, no! Don't leave, it's fine, I was already awake…"

Mikuru edged closer to him, "Um…I-I r-really don't know how to say this…but my room is chilly and I can't find the air conditioning…so I was just asking if I…uh…"

She started to get worried and Sasuke calm her, "If you what?"

She removed her hands from her face, "If I could lay with you in bed?!"

Sasuke body was completely red, he got tensed up, and his eyes were wide open with nervousness. Although he was nervous about it, he again couldn't turn her down, "…Sure."

He scooted over on the other side of his bed and Mikuru started to climb in. When she was in the bed, both of them were very uneasy. Mikuru started to talk, "Um, Sasuke? I trust you wouldn't do anything to me…right?"

Sasuke turned towards her and looked at her, "Mikuru, I would never do such a thing to you, you're too innocent and kind to be treated like that, I'm sorry that Haruhi has to do that to you…Just remember I'll always be there for you."

This made Mikuru smile as Sasuke turned around and rested his head on his pillow.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt her warm arms wrap around him, her voluptuous breast pushed up against his back, as she snuggled her head into his neck. "Goodnight, Sasuke…"

Sasuke became tenser than ever, but then at that moment, he let it all go, and accepted her comfort, "Goodnight, Mikuru…"

The original Haruhi Suzumiya characters are owned by Gaku Tsugano

Sasuke Momaru is owned by me.


End file.
